


Warmth

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly, Brian and Jimmy decide to show Will a good time after he gets released.  Off-the-cuff short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“I . . . I don’t want you guys to have sex with me out of pity,” said Will Graham to Beverly, Brian and Jimmy after they took him out for dinner and drinks at their favorite greasy burger joint. 

Beverly gave him the same kind of “what the fuck!” stare that she gave him when he had once told her that he thought working for the FBI would make him better. “Dude, I think you got lust and pity confused. It’s true we’re sorry that we didn’t have your back and we want to make it up to you but you’re eminently fuckable.” 

“Besides,’ said Brian. “Never knock pity sex. It’s the only kind I get.”

“But all of you at once?” said Will. “I’ve never done a threesome, never mind a foursome. Isn‘t it confusing?”

“Just more hands on deck,” said Jimmy then he waggled his eyebrows. “I’m all about putting my hands on your deck.”

“We’ll take things slow and if there’s anything you want to stop, just go red. If you want to slow down, say yellow. If you want to keep going, just keep moaning," said Beverly.

***  
“Who do I go next to?” said Will as he approached the bed that already had the science team naked on top of the sheets. 

“Wherever you want, it all gets jumbled around anyway,” said Jimmy.

Will decided to lay down between Beverly and Jimmy. “What do I do now?” he said. 

“How about a kiss as an introduction?” Beverly took Will’s face between her hands and gave him a kiss with a little sweep of the tongue.

Will turned to Jimmy and they softly kissed each other on the lips. Then it was Brian who gave Will an enthusiastic moist kiss. 

“A little much, Brian,” said Beverly. “Calm down, we’re all going to be sleeping here tonight.”

“Are you their dom?” said Will as Brian and Jimmy caressed his back and kissed his shoulders.

“I do help run the show a little and we play with it a little,” said Beverly. “But it’s not something we do much of the time. Unless that’s what you want.”

“Maybe another time.” 

“How about you show us what you like? Tell us what turns you on.”

“It’s OK?”

“OK? It would be hot,” said Jimmy. 

“Hot,” agreed Brian.

Will smiled and said, “I like to pinch my nipples when I’m stroking my cock. Sometimes I use a plug because it makes me come harder. I . . .” He hesitated because he felt so awkward. 

“Go on, you’re among friends here,” said Beverly.

“Yeah, friends with benefits,” said Brian as he lightly brushed Will’s cock with the tips of his fingers. 

Will knew that they were telling the truth and relaxed a bit.

***  
Will gasped with pleasure as Brian rimmed him while using a lubricated dental dam while Jimmy gave him a blow job and Beverly thumbed his nipples while he caressed her breasts. The combined sensations were overwhelming and confusing but in a good way. 

“I’m about to . . .” Will warned and Jimmy pulled back just in time for Will to come all over his chest. 

“How’s that?” said Jimmy.

“That was mind blowing.”

“I thought I was blowing your dick?” said Jimmy. Brian gave him a swat on his head.

“Night’s not over,” said Beverly. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Not precisely sure why I like the idea of Beverly, Brian and Jimmy having an informal threesome thing going on with Will guesting this time. I wanted to keep it light and fun since they need all the pleasure they can get.


End file.
